


Hunger

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Costumes, Library Sex, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, old fic, one night on patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break from work for rimming.</p><p>(Written for the kinkmeme.<br/>http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/3498.html?thread=10254250#t10254250)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

They've switched off the machines again, and Rorschach is trembling in the dark between the cabinets of microfilm. They never should have started this. He knew it would compromise him and it has. He's got less than half his mind on the case, and that's no good at all. He glances over at Nite Owl, crammed beside him into this hiding place that makes them almost one man as the elderly security guard putters by. He's not trembling. His expression is inscrutable, and Rorschach feels a lurch of jealous irritation at his ability to keep his mind on work. Rorschach hasn't been able to think of anything but his partner all night. Due to a shift in Walter's hours, they haven't seen each other in a week, and he's ashamed of seven nights of dreaming. He should have known that it would be like chicken pox, itching even when the skin is clawed off. There's no way he'll ever slake his lust for Daniel. He's hard under his coat, and tries to breath evenly and silently.

The ancient guard leaves, and Nite Owl sighs. "No rest for the wicked, buddy." He makes a low, hungry noise because Nite Owl is more right than he knows. "You okay?"

"No." He grates.

"What's wrong?" His voice is soft, and the concern in it wraps around Rorschach like silk.

"Turn around."

He does, obviously confused. "Rorschach?"

"Know we don't have time for this." He whispers, dropping to his knees. "Have to." He ducks under Daniel's cloak, and is grateful for the cover it provides as he yanks his partner's tights down, making him choke and put his hands on the wall.

"Oh, hell." He whimpers as Rorschach spreads him. Rorschach groans softly, tugging up his mask and just burying his face in Daniel for a moment. He belongs here, on his knees and debasing himself to give his partner pleasure. He whines, feeling like a whore and unable to stop, licking Daniel steadily, hands squeezing his ass. He can't help but think of the way he grips Daniel here to pull him deeper when he's lying spread and pierced under him, filled to just the edge of the pain and incapable of getting enough. He moans and works the tip of his tongue into Daniel, surrounded by his cloak and his scent, useless senses wallowing in his partner.

Daniel squirms and spreads his legs as wide as he can, arching his back and pressing back against Rorschach's mouth, the same way he presses into a kiss. He mewls when Rorschach's tongue slithers deep inside him, his knees shaking, and Rorschach groans. He's painfully hard and knows he's flushed bright red with lust and shame. He's glad Daniel can't see it, and he pulls off one glove, sliding two naked fingers in beside his tongue. He crooks them carefully, and feels Daniel tighten around him when he finds just the right spot, stroking him deep inside as he licks him ardently. He worships Daniel with his imperfect mouth; chapped lips, crooked teeth and lewd tongue.

"Oh god, Rorschach" Daniel whispers, and comes without either of them touching his cock. "Oh god, oh god..." His knees buckle a little, but he doesn't hit the floor. "Which of us has my... you've got the belt. Left compartment."

He opens it with shaking fingers, finding a small pack of disinfectant wipes. "Be prepared, y'know?" He says quietly as they both wipe down, Rorschach still in agony. "You never get to bitch about me being distractable again, by the way." He sweeps his cloak off of Rorschach's shoulders, turning around and tugging his tights up, taking his belt from his partner's trembling hands. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Rorschach makes a tiny, humiliated sound, knowing that his lips are red and wet, and Daniel kneels in front of him and gathers him into his arms. He wraps one strong hand around him and kisses him, kisses him right on his filthy mouth to hold back his pitiful mewling sounds, pumping him so hard and slow that it feels like he's going to die.

"Better?" Daniel murmurs, after Rorschach has broken apart in his arms.

"Yes." He whimpers.

"Great." Dan grins. "Now get back to work."


End file.
